Howl to the Full Moon
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Chp3: Zombie Isaac takes a beating!: Piers is a werewolf in need of a mate. When he finds Jenna, his vampire cousin Alex decides to break them apart and keep Jenna for himself...
1. Problems on Jenna's first day of work

Boo everyone! Nightmare-chan22 here to say… um…

Piers: She's got another story!

There we go! Sorry, but I'm trying to get more reviews and everything… but not to fear! This will not stop my other stories! I'm just about done with the next chapter to Amber Eyes. But anyway, I've had this story in mind ever since before Amber Eyes… and when I put the hint of my next story in the fourth chapter of Amber Eyes… well, you get the point.

Rating: T For blood, violence and language… maybe higher soon for other content…

Pairings: Piers/Jenna/Alex, Garet/Jenna, Isaac/Mia, and guess what? You get to pick who Ivan, Sheba and Felix get with! I don't care if you want me to make a triangle out of it, but just decide what you want. The votes can be through any chapter, so it's an on going thing.

Summary: Piers is a werewolf looking for a mate. But when he finds the perfect girl, Jenna, his evil vampire cousin Alex decides that he's gonna break them apart and keep Jenna to himself… Not to mention Piers has to get past Jenna's over protective brother Felix… And what's all this about a zombie named Isaac who's chasing after the angel of Death, Mia? Not to mention an Imp from Hell, Ivan, is trying to steal Felix's pet cat, Sheba? What's going on here…?

Confusing you yet? Well, just read it for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat in this... everything belongs to Camelot/Nintendo...

* * *

"I really don't think you should be going out so late at night, Jenna…" 

"I'm gonna be fine, Felix! Plus, why should you be worried? I can handle myself… you saw what I did to Garet when he tried ambushing me with a hug…" Instantly, the room fell silent.

"Poor guy… you didn't have to break his nose…" Sitting on a fire decorated couch was Felix, a black cat in his arms which was contently purring against him. In front of him was Jenna, wearing a tight black and white waitress outfit… which barely covered her thighs. And that's EXACTLY what worried Felix. With his younger sister dressed like that, how could he not suspect someone to make a move on her…? "Still… why did you decide to get a late night job at Dingo's Diner…?"

"It's going to pay me good money… and you know how much we need it…" Pouting, Felix mumbled something about 'Look out for drunks…' and began petting his cat which had 'Sheba' labeled on the tag. (You'll find out why later, trust me.)

"Just be careful…"

"I will! God…" Laughing, Jenna smiled at him. "It's not like I'm some baby anymore Felix…"

"No… but you'll always be my baby sister…" Felix muttered. Glancing at the clock, Jenna bit her lip. It was 8:00, and she had to hurry and get to work… "Have fun… and if anyone even touches you, call me on my cell!"

"Yes Felix…" Calmly, Jenna walked to the door and ran out. The Dingo's Diner was only a 15 minute walk… so it wouldn't hurt to just walk, right? Plus, it's not like Jenna owned a car… Felix was too worried she'd die in a car crash, so he made sure he drove her everywhere… Just as she got onto the sidewalk, Jenna took one last glance at her house.

It was a 2 story pale blue house with at least 5 windows in the front… bushes were beneath the left window on the first floor. That window was huge, and showed the entire living room. For years, Felix had gone on and on about he never wanted Jenna changing in that room since 'stalkers could see her'…

Little did he know… it wasn't Jenna the 'stalkers' were spying on… it was Felix…

"Bye house…" With that said, Jenna began walking down to Dingo's Diner…

Jenna never heard the whispers… the hisses… or even the bushes rustling as she left…

"Master Ivan, what should we do?" A woman's voice hissed. Out of the darkness, a head popped out of the bush. Ducking low, a short blonde haired boy bit his lip. Small devil horns stuck out from under his hair while a small imp tail stuck out of the bushes.

"First things first… make a plan to get her back…" Ivan whispered, violet eyes narrowing at the sight before him.

Within the window, Felix sat… watching Jeopardy on the TV and his pet black cat in his lap. For some reason, this made Ivan sick to his stomach…

"Why not we just go in and kill the human then grab the cat?" Popping out of the bush, a young woman with long blonde hair raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Menardi, don't you know anything?" Ivan snapped, sending her a glare. Frowning, Menardi sent him a glare as well. "I can't touch her unless a human gives her to me! Other wise I hurt my hands!"

"Well then I'll kill the human and hand her to you…" A third and final head popped out, but this man had scares all over his face along with a few bolts sticking out of his face/neck.

"Saturos, don't be an idiot! You're not even human!" Ivan growled, sending the blue haired man a glare as well. Shrugging, Saturos frowned. "Somehow we have to get that human to hand Sheba over to us… then my plan will fall into place…" Ivan laughed, grinning evilly at Felix… who was still glued to the couch.

"I still don't see why we can't kill him…" Saturos and Menardi whispered in unison. Irritated, Ivan gritted his teeth. Why had he been paired up with these two…?

(Details on their roles in the next chapter.)

* * *

Walking into the diner, Jenna warmly smiled. The diner wasn't much… hell, it looked more like a rest stop for a gas station… but it was going to pay good money, so that was all that matter, right? 

Unfortunately the tables were empty… except for someone in the very corner of the room, face buried in his arms which were folded on the red table. Obviously he was the only one around; seeing the manager had left earlier… meaning Jenna was in charge.

"Well… not the cleanest place, but it'll do…" Jenna murmured, heading toward the table with the single customer… When she got there, she took note of one thing.

His blonde hair was incredibly untidy… how could he even be seen in public with hair like that?

"Excuse me… is there anything you would like to order?" Jenna asked, walking over to him. Startled, the blonde sat up and stared at her.

His navy blue eyes were wide as could be… and he was dressed in a torn up black jacket and baggy jeans. What she found odd about him had to be his face and neck was covered in stitches, as though he were some giant rag doll…? Not to mention he smelt… disgusting. When was the last time he took a shower?

"Oh…" Calming down, he smiled at her… but Jenna frowned at him. Maybe it was the dim lighting of the room… but his skin was sort of a pale brown… and though he had rotting skin… "You scared me…"

"Sorry…" Pausing to bow, she weakly smiled… trying to hold a straight face while the stench made her stomach queasy. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Some… water is all I need…" He murmured, giving her a grin. "My name's Isaac! What's yours?"

"J-Jenna…" She whispered, his nauseating scent starting to eat away at her stomach. Sure he was friendly… but he seriously needed to shower… "I'll go get you some water…" Quickly she ran into the kitchen… and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Lucky for her and Isaac, she hadn't thrown up… but the stench was over powering almost anything around him… "Deep breath Jen…" Pausing, she took in a deep breath… then forced a warm smile onto her face as she reached for a glass pitcher in a cabinet. "It's not his fault he's smelly… just put up with it until he leaves…" Next she filled the pitcher with water and headed toward the dinning room.

"That was quick!" He chuckled, his grin incredibly warm. To Jenna's horror, there was now a fly buzzing around him… great…

"Well… I try to be as fast as I can to make the customers happy…" Grabbing an empty glass from the table, she poured the water into it… and tried so hard… oh so hard to keep a straight face… But it was obvious Isaac could see her struggle to smile.

"Something wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"N-Nothing!" She laughed, answering a little too quickly for him. Raising an eyebrow, Isaac frowned deeper. Was there something wrong with him…? "I'm gonna go… um… clean up the kitchen…" That only made him more suspicious…

"All right…" He murmured. Reaching for the glass… Isaac took a sip…

Jenna got ready to head to the kitchen for fresh air… before she watched him take a drink. Though he raised the cup and everything normal… what was bizarre was the black string that had been stitched into his skin was spilling out water. Confused and shocked, she stared at him as water began leaking out of the holes.

"Oh… my…" Then the true horror came. One of the strings that had become soaked… slowly undid a knot attached to his jaw line. It slid out… and Jenna watched horrified as Isaac's jaw fell to the table. Now, you had to admit. It wasn't everyday someone's jaw fell off in front of you… "Oh my god!" Confused, Isaac looked at her strangely… until he noticed the front of him was covered in water… his tongue hung out slightly… not to mention his jaw was on the table…

Nervously, his eyes widened as he grabbed his jaw, and slammed it against his face.

"What's wrong with you?" She cried, stepping back nervously. Frantically, Isaac grabbed a needle out from his blonde hair (How long had that been there?) and began sowing his jaw back in place. As though he was an expert at this… Isaac had his jaw in place within a minute or so. "Oh my god…!"

"Listen… um… you didn't see anything… ok?" Isaac asked, fiddling with his jaw as he spoke. But Jenna was in too much shock to have comprehended what he had said. "Jenna… I can tell you're a nice girl… you won't tell anyone, right?"

"You're not human…" She whispered, stepping away from him. Her maghony eyes widened in fright when he stood up and cautiously took a step toward her.

"Ok… I'm not a human… not anymore… I'm a zombie…" That only made things worse. Shaking her head, Jenna began backing toward the door. "Please… don't bee scared… I'm not after your brain… I don't even like those things… I prefer hearts…" He chuckled, trying to calm her down. But oh… how he only made things worse. Honestly, he didn't like brains or any human organs…but Jenna took him literally.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, turning and bursting through the glass doors.

"Jenna, wait! Please chill out!" He called, chasing after her. But she wouldn't 'chill out'… not while someone dead was chasing after her… "Jenna please! If you tell anyone, bad things will happen to me!"

Jenna didn't know what those bad things were… but personally she didn't care. Running down the street in high heels –which only slowed her down-, Jenna began frantically thinking of a plan. But nothing was coming to her head… except for 'run!'

"Jenna!" Looking over her shoulder, Jenna whimpered when she noticed Isaac was still running after her… and he was gaining speed since he had boots on.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, seeing a corner up ahead…

* * *

A crescent moon hung in the sky… barely lighting up the small town. 

Laying on a roof was someone with aqua colored hair… pulled back out of his face by a pumpkin decorated black bandana. Amber eyes gently gazed up at the moon… while sharp canines peaked out of pale lips…

"Get away from me!"

The woman's scream got his attention… and sitting up, Piers blinked. Brown dog ears stuck up under the bandanna, and Piers made a low growl. Who was that?

Another scream from whoever was in trouble… but whoever it was, this sounded more desperate for help. Getting up, Piers sighed.

"It wouldn't kill me to check it out…" He grumbled, walking along the roof to where he had heard the screams coming from…

* * *

Letting out a nervous scream, Jenna stared at the area she had turned into. A dark alley was before… and like any classical horror movie, Isaac turned in the alley as well… 

"Oh god…" How was she supposed to fight back? He was dead! You can't fight against the dead!

"Now Jenna… please… let's keep this our precious little secret…" He nervously laughed, sapphire colored eyes glowing in the darkness as he slowly advanced toward her…

* * *

How was it? It'll get better and funnier soon… trust me. Especially when Jenna meets Piers and takes him over to her house… 

Felix: What? Narrows eyes.

Piers: Sniffs expensive carpet. New territory…!

Jenna: No! No peeing on the carpet! Bad dog!

Sorry. Anyway, please review for me! No flames please… it's the first chapter, so I can't afford to be discouraged…


	2. The Zombie and the Angel of Death

Well… I was going to update Amber Eyes… but I'm sort of stuck since Isaac is being beaten to death by Felix for setting him on a date with Karst… but then again, can you blame him?

Anyway, vote people! I need you guys to decide who Felix, Ivan and Sheba get with!

Thanks for your reviews everyone. I just hope you stay with me…

Anyway, here's what the character's monsters are…

Isaac: A zombie who doesn't do the whole 'I'll eat your brains!' thing…

Jenna: She's a human with a fiery attitude.

Felix: Jenna's older human brother.

Ivan: Imp…

Menardi: I'll explain later in this chapter, but she's supposed to be like Frankenstein…

Saturos: Lol, he's meant to be Frankenstein's monster!

Have any ideas? Please send me an e-mail or write it down in your review!

Oh, I might also make another monster fic soon… (Blush.) You know, a zombie Isaac and human Jenna would be funny as couple… just kidding. Well I don't know… if you think it's a good idea, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

* * *

"Now Jenna… please… let's keep this our precious little secret…" Isaac nervously laughed, sapphire colored eyes glowing in the darkness as he slowly advanced toward her. 

Looking behind her… Jenna frantically struggled to form a plan besides running… and then one thing came to her. Her chocolate brown eyes darted to her black high heels… and a wicked smile smeared onto her face as she noticed how sharp they looked…

"Jenna… why are you smiling at me like that?" He whispered, raising a blonde eyebrow. He watched her tear off her high heels… and grin wildly at him as she held them up. "Um… yes, those are nice shoes…?" He asked, not understanding what her high heels had to do with anything.

"Take this you brain eating bastard!" Jenna triumphantly cried, chucking the sharp shoe at him… and reaching for the other in case that didn't stop him.

Isaac had to admit, she would make a wonderful softball pitcher… especially when her high heel struck him in the head. Now, since his skin was soft from rotting… and those heels were pretty sharp – Not razor sharp, but you get what I mean, right?-… the heel stabbed into the right side of Isaac's forehead. It wasn't deep, but it just stuck there.

"Oh… oh damn…" Isaac muttered. Standing there, Jenna allowed her mouth to hang open. How come he wasn't dead?

"But… But…!" Shaking away her shock, Jenna allowed anger to latch onto her. "In all the horror movies… zombies die when extreme damage is inflicted on their head!" She snapped, earning a roll from Isaac's sapphire eyes.

"Ok… why does everyone think this? In those horror movies, the dead come back to life because there's no room in hell. Well, if you kill the zombies who were kicked out of hell… where are we gonna go? Not like hell's gonna suddenly get more room!" Isaac explained. (I've always thought this… sorry…) "And anyway, I'm a special zombie. I'm the only zombie out in the world…"

"Wait… why's that?" Jenna asked, incredibly confused. If Isaac was the only zombie… that meant the after life still had room… so then why was he a zombie?

"Let's just say someone played favorites with me… but I'll explain that to you… after…" Pausing, Isaac grabbed onto the high heel, and tore it out. "I get this out…"

Poor Jenna had to fight back vomit when she saw the shoe had left a small hole in his head, blood visible, but not dripping for some reason. You may not have thought it was gross, but in Jenna's head… it was nauseating…

Catching a glimpse of her face, Isaac took note of the disgusted look.

"I… have a hole in my head, don't I?" Slowly, the waitress nodded. "Um… yeah… please don't do that. Since I'm not alive anymore… it can't exactly heal back…" And as though he was an expert at hiding his scars –or bloody heel holes- Isaac began combing a lock of blonde hair over the hole so it was invisible. "No more throwing high heels at me please…" Embarrassed, Jenna hid her other heel behind her back.

"So… why aren't you… dead?" She asked.

"Well… see… I was like any ordinary guy…" Jenna raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, I was jock at my old High School… and then… it was that faithful day…" Some sort of dreamy far off look came into his eyes, and Jenna couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

1 YEAR AGO 

"Dude that was an awesome party!" Stumbling down the road, a 17 year old Isaac laughed to himself… a beer bottle in one hand, his other waving the air in front of him. He was talking to himself… but in his little world, he was with 5 other people. "But I feel kind of funny…"

In his drunken confusion, Isaac neglected the cross walk… and didn't see something speeding toward him…

"Hurry Saturos! We've got Sheba! Step on it!"

"I'm trying!"

When the screaming voices filled his ears… drunken Isaac slowly turned to have bright headlights blind him…

BAM!

The car struck Isaac with such force, he was thrown back a few feet… and instead of seeing blinding headlights, he saw the night sky… or was that pitch blackness?

No, it was the sky. Meaning he was alive still… right?

"O-Oh god! We hit something!" A woman's voice cried.

"Who cares? You've got Sheba, and the car is still fine!"

"I… I don't have Sheba… you were holding onto her last…"

Silence, before 2 beings screamed, and ran out of a red convertible. This left Isaac alone… just staring at the sky… no pain… nothing…

But you would think that after a hit like that, there'd be pain… right?

"What just happened?" Isaac asked himself, then sitting up. His sapphire eyes looked around… and he was stunned to see the convertible with a darker shade of red smeared all over it.

Then Isaac understood what was on the car. Blood.

"Oh god…" Looking at himself, Isaac frowned. There was nothing on him… not even a rip from his shirt… but… Confused, Isaac looked to his sides. On his right side was someone laying there, eyes peacefully closed, and lips sealed. But there was blood all over the person… Crawling over to who it was, Isaac grew wide eyed at who was lying there. "Whoa… shit!" Leaping back, Isaac stared at the person.

Lying on the street covered in blood… was Isaac.

"But… how…!" Nervously grabbing his hair, Isaac let out a whimper. Was he dead? If so… why was he here?

"You know… I really wasn't expecting you to die now…" A pleasant voice whispered behind him. Startled, Isaac veered to see… a young woman with long blue hair. She wore a simple white dress, with a halo above her head and small white dove wings stuck out of her back. Her emerald eyes sparkled at him… and though he thought she was rather pretty… he was too confused and lost with the events that had just occurred.

"Who are you?" He whispered, looking away. This was all so fast…!

"I'm the Angel of Death, Mia. And you?" Trembling slightly, Isaac stared at her.

"I-Isaac… but… am I dead?" He hissed, sapphire eyes wide as could be… but he still wouldn't look at her. How could he have died?

"You were meant to die in a car crash when you were 43… trust me, this wasn't planned." Mia whispered, shaking her head grimly so her blue hair flew from side to side. Instantly, a grin came to Isaac's face. Was he gonna have a second chance at life?

"So you'll bring me back to life?" He cheered. Mia opened her mouth to say something, but Isaac was too excited to notice. He simply grinned and began talking over her chance to tell him something important… "Thank you! If I died now, my mom would probably kill herself! I'm all she has!"

Immediately, Mia's heart sank. He had a mother waiting for him… Shaking her head, she forced on a stern look. So what? Lots of people died being all their family members had left! Why should Isaac be different?

"Isaac…" She began, but he turned to her… and gave her the biggest smile he ever could. His smile was so nice… so warm… and the way those big sapphire orbs glowed… "Oh my…" She whispered, clapping her hands to her cheeks as they lit up.

"Thank you so much! Wait until I tell my mom that I met a cutie who really was the Angel of Death!" He laughed. His laugh made Mia tingle inside… and she enjoyed this feeling. But a sudden dark look crossed her face as she understood his words.

"Isaac… I can't bring you back to life fully…" His face fell instantly at this. "If I do… you're body can't quite… keep up with your wounds… and any damage to you will remain permanent and never heal… sort of like…"

"A zombie…" He murmured darkly, eyebrows furrowing. She gave him a strained smile as though to say 'pretty much'. "I… get it…"

"But it comes with a rule…" Strictly, she held up a finger in front of his face. "If you tell anyone or if someone finds out… then I may be forced to either take your life… or worse…" His heart sank in agony at hearing this. What was so great about coming back to life and then never being able to tell anyone. "Well… not exactly that… but I may have to ruin more to your body…"

"Like what?"

"Make you stink… rot your flesh… so on… and then people will get suspicious… and when they do… I'll be forced to come back…" She whispered. Sighing, Isaac looked away. Great… "But I'll try my best…"

"Thanks Mia…" He whispered…

* * *

NOW… 

"But won't you get in trouble for telling me…?" Jenna whispered. Maybe that was the bad stuff he was talking about…?

"Sort of. My skin may rot a bit more… but it's ok. Just don't go spreading it around your girlie friends…" He whispered, sapphire eyes narrowing at her.

"What would happen if I did?" She whispered. A devious smile came to Isaac's face as he began stepping toward her. Though you think he would begin to stink worse… Jenna had sadly gotten use to it…

"Well… I would be very mad…" A yelp came from Jenna when Isaac pushed her lightly toward a wall… and his face drew close to hers… Pale lips drew close to Jenna's living peach ones… and she thought he was going to kiss her… ! "And trust me… you don't want to making the living dead into the livid dead…" Nervously, Jenna gulped. Why was he so close?

"Isaac…"

A sudden growl filled the air, and Isaac gave a sharp gasp when something grabbed him by the back of the collar… and threw him to the side.

"Whoa!" CRASH! A garbage can rolled by, and Jenna whimpered when she saw Isaac laying against a dumpster, holding his head.

"I-Isaac!" She cried, about to run after him, before something leaped in front of her. Startled, Jenna stepped back… to get a glimpse at Isaac's attacker…

"Are you all right?" Jenna didn't hear the kind words… she just stared at the man… chocolate brown eyes wide…

As amber eyes gazed down on her through the darkness…

* * *

Cliff hanger! Ha! 

I really am enjoying this story… next chapter will have Felix fighting off Ivan… and Isaac and Piers coming back to Jenna's house, I promise.

Please R/R because I'm all ready saddened that this story hasn't gotten many reviews… if things get bad, I might not update forever…


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Hey everyone. I'm updating… but your damn lucky. I'm discouraged all ready from the lack of reviews… if you read the story, you can at least review with something. Sorry… I'm upset over a bunch of things…

Just do me and the story a favor. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of Golden Sun… what the hell do I need a disclaimer for?

* * *

"It was the Mel Gibson!" Felix shouted at the TV.

He was lazily sitting on the couch, feet on a coffee table with glass in the center. The TV was set to some Hollywood Trivia channel, and a show involving people trying to figure out what actor played certain roles was on. Contently in his lap was his black cat, Sheba.

"Dumb-asses… even I knew it was Mel Gibson…" Felix grumbled, running a hand down Sheba's spine. A relaxed purr came as a response from her.

The doorbell suddenly rang, confusing Felix and alarming Sheba. But it wasn't just one ring. No, whoever was at the door kept ringing it desperately…

"Who in the world…?" Picking Sheba up in his arms, Felix quietly headed toward the doors. But just as he got ready to open it, he heard voices at the door…

"What is it doing? Every time I press it, it makes funny noises!" A high pitched voice came.

"Stop it! The human's call it a doorbell!" A woman's voice followed. Confused and curious, Felix opened the door to see… a blonde haired boy standing there, poking the doorbell with wide violet eyes. He was the only one there, completely throwing Felix off. Wasn't there just a woman here too?

"Such a bizarre thing…" The boy growled, frantically hitting the doorbell. Now the doorbell noise was giving Felix a huge headache…

"Hey…" He tried to ask calmly, but the boy didn't hear him over the noise. "Hey!" The patience was gone, and Felix allowed his hand to snatch the kid's wrist away from the doorbell. "Knock it off!"

Startled by the sudden gesture, the boy made a loud hiss… and leaned toward Felix's hand. Even more confused, Felix didn't pull his hand back. But to his shock… whoever it was sunk there rather large fangs into his hand…!

"Jesus!" Drawing back, Felix stared at the boy. Now that he got a closer look, the boy had small red horns peeking out of his blonde hair… along with a twitching imp tail. But it wasn't another couple of weeks before Halloween…? "What was that for?"

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands, mortal!" The boy snapped. Now this really made Felix mad. Who came to your door, rang your bell over a 100 times and then bit you…?

"Explain yourself, kid." Felix ordered, dark brown eyes narrowing angrily.

"My name is Ivan, and I'm-"Just as Ivan got ready to finish… his violet eyes rested on Sheba, the cat. Some sort of light went off in those eyes… and a sudden panicked expression face came to Ivan's face. Raising an eyebrow, Felix frowned at him, Sheba, and then Ivan again. "K-Kitty…" Ivan stuttered, reaching out towards Sheba.

What frightened Felix had to be Ivan's twitching hands as he reached for his cat. They were all ready sweaty and trembling…

"Yeah… this is my cat, Sheba…" Right when Ivan got his hands near Sheba's body… Felix's cat gave a hiss and leaped out of his arms. "S-Sheba!" The black cat raced upstairs… leaving a twitchy Ivan and a confused Felix. "She's… never ran away from anyone before…" Felix muttered, sending a suspicious look to Ivan.

"C-Can I pet the kitty? I wanna pet the kitty…" Ivan stated, his violet eyes wide.

"I'm sorry… but I'm not gonna chase my cat around for you…" Felix whispered.

"But-" Ivan was interrupted when Felix waved good bye, and closed the door.

"See ya…" Closing the door without another word from Ivan, Felix sighed. "What a weirdo…"

* * *

"Damn it!" Standing outside of Felix's door, Ivan gritted his teeth. "I won't let that one get away! That cat will be in my grasp…"

"Master Ivan, what should we do?" Saturos and Menardi stuck their heads out of the bushes and frowned at him. "Not like we can break in…"

"Hmm… I'm not giving up. And Menardi…" Turning to her and giving her a devious smile, Ivan allowed his violet eyes to glow in the darkness. "You and I can't break it… but that creation of yours can…" A chilling smile suddenly painted onto Menardi's lips as she turned to Saturos… who was looking at both of them confused.

PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA PJA

"Oh man…" Sitting up, Isaac sighed. Sticking out of his head was a shattered beer bottle… stuck in his forehead. "Can you please stop ruining my body, guys?" Slowly, the zombie yanked it out to gross anyone out with a sickening crunch. Last, he combed his hair over it. "Now what was that about? I mean, I think I at least to know why I deserved to be thrown into a trash can…" As his navy blue eyes gazed up at Jenna… he narrowed his eyes at who else he saw.

Standing in front of Jenna was someone at least a foot taller than her. His aqua blue colored hair was pulled back by a black bandana with a pumpkin decorated on the front. His clothes were rather bizarre… seeing that he wore a black vest with orange strings tying it up. Not to mention he had black pants with holes and slashes all over as though he had torn them up.

But what concerned Isaac the most had to be a dog tail lightly wagging out from a hole in the back of his pants… the perked up dog ears sticking out of the black bandana… and the amber eyes which were fixed intently fixed on Jenna.

Anger rushed into Isaac as he knew exactly what this person was.

A werewolf was standing in front of his new friend…

"Are you all right?" The stranger asked, amber eyes digging into Jenna's chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't even open her mouth. She was too stunned by those amber eyes. "Um… I asked if you were ok… are you?" Cautiously, whoever it was held up a claw to wave in Jenna's face to make sure she was all right. But of course, protective Isaac mistook it.

"Keep up away from her, you hairy jerk!" Hopping to his feet, Isaac ran towards Jenna.

"Excuse me?" The werewolf demanded, amber eyes glaring at Isaac. Gritting his rotting teeth, Isaac stood in front of Jenna. The two inhuman beings glared at one another while Jenna finally snapped out of her trance.

"Um… I'm fine…" Jenna whispered, grabbing onto Isaac's sleeve and peaking her head out from behind him. "Thank you for saving me… my name's Jenna…" Isaac's eye twitched as he now glared at the living and breathing human.

"Don't tell him your name! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" Isaac hissed. He got ready to scowl her more before the werewolf cleared his throat.

"I'm not a stranger if I tell her my name. Jenna… my name's Piers…" To Isaac's horror, Piers reached out and took Jenna's hand in his claws. Lowering his head, Piers laid a gentle kiss on her soft skin… which sent chills up Jenna's spine while anger boiled in Isaac.

"H-Hey… stop doing that…" He whispered, navy blue eyes twitching.

"Hi Piers…" Ok… this was too weird. Glaring at herself, Jenna gave a frustrated sigh. How could she allow herself to turn into some girlie-girl? This wasn't the normal Jenna… the normal Jenna would have scowled someone for trying to put a move on her! Like Garet!

Then a tinge of guilt went through Jenna's stomach. Poor Garet… and his nose…

"Piers, this is my friend Isaac. Isaac, this is the not-a-stranger-anymore Piers. Say hello." Instead Piers made a low dog growl to Isaac while Isaac… swatted a fly away so he could look just as menacing.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Piers lied, baring his sharp canines. Indeed, they were long. And that's exactly what made Jenna gulp. How could anyone have teeth like that…?

"Trust me; the pleasure's all yours… mutt…" Isaac snapped, a triumphant grin on his face when he watched Piers growl again. But his special moment ended when Jenna slapped his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Quit acting like a jerk!" Jenna snarled, chocolate brown eyes sending him a glare full of venom. Though Isaac sent her a hurt look, Piers flashed his attention towards her. "Piers… please don't pick a fight with Isaac… he's…" Here was the problem for Jenna. She couldn't just blurt out that Isaac was dead… that would be bad… right?

"Smelly? I know." Piers said, giving her a warm smile. The smile sent more chills flying up Jenna's spine and she had a hard time containing her crimson blush. He was charming, that was for sure.

"I'm not smelly! I'm dead, and you should know it!" Isaac shouted, navy blue eyes ragging with anger. However… Jenna smacked a hand to her forehead while Isaac realized his mistake. "Ooops… well, Mia shouldn't count that… since he's not human either…"

"Not human either?" Jenna whispered, before sending a glance towards Piers. Unlike Isaac, he didn't smell bad nor have black strings attached to his skin. So he couldn't have been a zombie… But then the ears, tail, claws and eyes got her finally. "Oh… what are you?"

"Promise you won't… run off screaming?" Piers asked, amber eyes glowing with some sort of emotion in them. Smiling as sweetly as she could, Jenna softly laughed.

"Why would I run off?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at her, recalling how she had reacted when she saw his jaw tumble onto the table. "As long as your jaw doesn't suddenly fall off, I'll be fine." This only made Isaac roll his eyes at Jenna.

"I'm a… werewolf…" Not even the slightest hint of fear was seen in Jenna's expression. Sure, her eyes widened. But nothing else…

"I knew it! I knew it!" Isaac laughed, a wide grin on his face. But Jenna gave him a sharp nudge in the stomach.

"Werewolf? But aren't you meant to be… taller? Harrier? Scary?" Calmly, Piers shook his head. "But the movies…"

"Oh my god…" Isaac groaned, getting both their attention. "The movies are wrong! Don't believe that stuff!"

"Exactly. I'm not what you expect… I only get certain features. I normally don't turn out like the movie monsters… more like… this…" Piers chuckled, gesturing to himself. Giving off a relieved sigh, Jenna weakly smiled.

"Well, my first night at work was sure interesting. First I meet a zombie… then a werewolf… what next, some demon?"

* * *

Ivan gave off a rather loud sneeze in the bushes at the exact moment Jenna spoke this.

* * *

"I never did serve you anything Isaac… and Piers, why not you hitch along?" Jenna asked. But this sort of confused both of the men.

"Depends… where are you going?" Piers asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… my work hours should have ended a little bit ago since I was just there for an hour today… so why not you two come over to my place? I owe you for saving me, Piers." Piers decided to beam at this. "And I owe you Isaac for…" Silently, Jenna motioned to her forehead, exactly where she had stabbed Isaac with her high heel. Shrugging, Isaac sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess. You in, mutt?" Isaac asked, smirking at the werewolf. Piers nodded, and the two began following Jenna towards her house…

* * *

Felix was not in the best of moods when he answered the door. Not only had a maniac been after Sheba –who was still hiding upstairs somewhere- but he had heard sneezes and whispers in the bushes outside his house.

The doorbell rang… and nervously, Felix got up. If it was that kid, then he needed something for self defense…

Grabbing a bat by the doorway –he didn't know why it was there, it was just there…- Felix slowly opened the door… to see blonde hair. Of course he followed his first instinct.

"Stay back, whacko!" A scream, gasp, and sharp yelp came from whoever was in the doorway. Frowning, Felix watched someone with black strings attached to his skin fall backwards, and Jenna desperately tried to catch him while a aqua haired man clapped a hand to his mouth.

"F-Felix!" Jenna cried, struggling to hold Isaac against her while her brother stood in the doorway with the bat.

"Oh… hope that doesn't ruin my skin…" Isaac whispered, feeling his head.

Narrowing his dark brown eyes, Felix frowned.

"Jenna… who are these men…?" He whispered… glaring at Piers and Isaac…

* * *

Wanna find out what happens next? Then review! Or else I'll be forced to not continue! 


End file.
